Alone No More The Third: Return To The Land Above
by Grantourer
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Unknown Territory. When Crash and Eddie find a secret entrance to the underworld, they find convince Buck to come up and visit the herd. William tags along and finally gets to meet them. Meanwhile Buck begins to remember his life before he arrived in the dinosaur world, and some of the locals seem to recognize him, which may lead to trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Ice age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Buck and William where cruising down a scenic road in Williams gorgeous (and very rare) navy blue 1951 Lancia Aurelia B50 cabriolet, just relaxing and enjoying the beautiful scenery the dinosaur world had to offer, from exotic prehistoric flowers that come in multiple colors to the tall and very green exotic trees with their wide variety fruits, and other things that added to the natural beauty, the dinosaur world was truly a tropical paradise, or at least for those who could survive down there. They were cruising at a nice 45mph and had Waltz of the Flowers playing on the radio and had the top down, everything was perfect.

"So, what do you think of scenic drives?"

"No' exactly exciting but very relaxing and enjoyable."

Glad you like it, the only thing that could make this any better is if this was a big american land yacht, with their magic carpet like ride and ultra plush seats, their hard to beat when it comes to a comfy, relaxing drive."

"So, wot would ya like to do once we lap back around to yer 'ouse?"

"hmmm, I have no idea, todays just so... perfect, I think I'll just spend the day driving convertibles, I'll take a few rounds in this and then go back up to my manor and bring out another, though choosing which one to drive will be tricky."

"'ow 'ard can it be to choose a car?"

"You'd be surprised, I have over 330 of them."

Bucks jaw dropped at the mention of that number. "Ya 'ave tha many of these!? Where do ya keep them?"

"Giant nuke proof underground bunker."

"Ok, wot are ya goin to be tellin me ya 'ave next, an army?"

"I actually have one of those too, and a world powerful one at that."

"ow rich and powerful are ya?"

"Insanely, but I do send 75% of my income to charities and organizations that mean good."

They soon reached Williams dinosaur world house where he dropped Buck off. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'll probably just relax by the riverside beach fo' a while then... I don't know wot I'll do, probably fight somethin maybe."

"Ok then, see ya later." Said William as he pulled away for another lap around the scenic route.

* * *

Meanwhile above the ice.

Two possum twins had snuck their way past their herd and where heading to a secret entrance that they think leads to the dinosaur world.

"Dude, this is gonna be so cool, if this secret passageway leads to the dinosaur world then we can finally see Buck!" Said Crash eagerly.

"I know, we haven't seen him in like, forever!" Crash replied excitedly.

"Maybe he will teach us the ways of the dino hunter!"

"Dude, that would be totally AWESOME!" Replied Eddie giving his brother a high five.

They soon reached the secret entrance, a small cave that was only big enough for smaller animals. The possum brothers hadn't exactly explored the entire cave but they were certain it led to the dinosaur world as it sloped downwards under ground and one time heard what sounded like a faint dinosaur roar while exploring the cave one time. They could hardly contain their excitement as the entered the cave. After going down a little ways they started to see a faint light.

"There it is!" Said Eddie.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

But as they went further down the floor became a slide and they slid down a steep slope that lead to the exit where it ended with a ramp. They were then sent flying but landed safely in a tree. They were now in the dinosaur world.

"Dude, that was INSANE!" Said Crash

"I know right?"

They then noticed their surroundings.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Asked Eddie.

"Yeah, we're in the dinosaur world! The secret entrance was for real!"

"Now we just need to find Buck, where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, lets start looking, maybe we'll find him fighting Rudy."

They then began their search for their one eyed hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

William was cruising comfortably down the road when suddenly two small brown and white mammals fell out of the trees and landed on the hood. He quickly slammed on the brakes."OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO OK!?" He said as he rushed out to make sure they were okay. He noticed they were possums, they looked dead, but William knew that was a trick they liked to pull, and he was sure they didn't land hard enough to kill, or even knock them out. "You can stop playing dead, I'm not going to hurt you." Still nothing. "I know you can hear and understand what I'm saying, and Buck told me that you mammals can speak."

"Did you just say Buck?" One of them asked suddenly, startling William slightly.

"Uh, yea. Wait you know Buck?"

"Yea, he's the greatest!" The other said.

"Yeah, he has this cool eye patch and knife..."

"... And He fights dinosaurs many times his size, and flys pterodactyls and..."

"Yes I know, he's a good friend of mine, I know all this. Now, who are you and how did you get down here?"

"I'm crash."

"And I'm Eddie"

"And we got here through a small cave slide."

"Can you take us to Buck?"

"I suppose I could, we'll have to find him first though, now get in the car."

"AWESOME!" The two possum brothers said in unison."

As they drove along the possum twins began to bombard William with question.

"Dose Buck still have his knife?"

"Has he killed Rudy?"

"Dose he still remember us?"

"Is he still alive?"

It took William some effort to keep his cool. "All your questions will be answered when we find him." He replied in a clearly annoyed voice.

They eventually, after an hour of driving, found him relaxing on a small riverside beach, he didn't seem to notice them pulling up.

"There he is." Said William.

"You see Buck!?" Crash asked excitedly.

"Where?"

"Over there on the beach." William said nodding at the beach.

The possum brothers bolted out the window to Buck and tackled him, much too his surprise.

"Bloody 'ell! He said, startled by possums sudden appearance.

"Your two biggest fans just arrived." William said laughing.

"BUCK! It really is you!"

"We missed you so much!" The possum twins said hugging their hero very tightly.

"Can't... breath."

"Oh, sorry." The possums suddenly backed off, allowing Buck to breath once more.

"Now, 'ow did ya lads get down 'ere?"

"We followed this secret cave that leads down here!" Said Crash.

"Is the rest of the 'erd with ya?"

"Nope! Just us, they don't even know we're down here." Replied Eddie.

"I bet when you don't show up at the end of the day your herd will grow worried and come searching for the two of you." William added in.

"True." Said Crash, thinking of some plan.

"I know, Buck, why don't you come up for a visit!" Suggested Eddie.

"I 'ave been thinking about paying ya mammals a visit, sure why not. William, would ya like to come?"

"I have been wanting to meet this herd, sure, and while we're up there Buck I have alot of things to show you that I think you will be quite interested in."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Crash said excitedly.

They all piled into Williams Lancia as they took off towards William house where he switched it for his hunter green 91 Grand Wagoneer, then they headed for the main entrance. William had since reopened the cave, removing all the debris and building a retractable bridge. They soon reached the cave and began to cross into a different world.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

The world that greeted them on the other side was utterly alien to Buck. He'd been down in the dinosaur world for so long that he mostly forgot what it was like up here, though it did look faintly familiar. He stared out the window at the snowy landscape.

"So Crash, Eddie, do you know which way I go from here?"

I think we go that way." Said crash.

"You think?"

"We don't go this way much." Eddie added.

"I hope your directions are correct" Said William as he turned off the road and onto the snowy ground. It didn't take them too long to find one of the herd members. "Hey look a saber."

"Thats Diego!" Crash said excitedly.

"Diego... I 'avent seen 'im in a long time."

"Well if you know this guy then I suppose its safe to exit." William said lowering the windows.

"Oi! Tiger!"

"Buck? Is that really you? Oh my god how'v you been?"

"Very good 'ow bout you"

"Fine as well. So, what brings you up here?"

"The possum twins found their way back down to my world and convinced me to come by fo' a visit."

"Is that where they went? We've been looking all afternoon for them." He then turned to the possums. "Ellie is going to have some choice words for you two when we get back." He said grimly.

"Oh, Diego, I 'ave a friend I'd like ya to meet."

"So your no longer alone down there?"

"No' anymore, Diego, this is William, William this is Diego."

"Its a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Buck told me about you and the herd your part of."

Diego got into a defensive stance and started to circle William, who in return also got in a defensive stance.

"you do know he's a human?"

"Ya so?"

"Do you remember what humans do?"

"Faintly, sorta." He said thinking real hard back to his past, when suddenly a memory came to light, He was trapped in a cage made of bone in a human camp, one of the humans who had a large knife in his hand then approached and opened the cage, undoubtably about to skin him alive, use is fur for cloths and his meat for food. He wasn't about to let them do that, not without a fight, so when the human opened the cage he pounced on the mans face, clawing and biting, then jumped off while he was reeling in pain and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He gasped at the memory. "William, would ya eva skin me alive and then eat my flesh while wearing my fur as cloths?"

" What! No, not ever, why would I do something like that, especially to you, your thinking of the neanderthals, which I'm nothing like. My colleagues and I come from the future. We've advanced far ahead of our ancestors and no longer rely on hunting other animals to survive. In fact we have laws that protect animals and I have made it illegal for all my employees to kill other animals on purpose in this time period, unless its in self defense or if that being is evil, but those are the only exceptions."

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, but I'll have my eye on you, and we must see if Manny and Ellie approve of you as well."

"So tiger, could ya show us were you and the rest of the 'erd live."

"Sure, hop on, except you human..."

"William."

"William, your too big.

"I know, but I have my Wagoneer so everythings fine."

He got back in the Big Jeep and followed Diego at a respectful distance to a very large cave that was close to a play ground. There he saw a sloth and three mammoths, one of which appeared to be the mammoth equivalent to a toddler.

"Guys, guess who I found?"

"You found crash and Eddie and... is that Buck?" Said one of the mammoths which appeared to be a female.

"Yep, tis I, the Buckminster!"

"Hey, Buck, is the dinosaur world getting too boring for you?" Asked the male mammoth.

"Nah, jus comin over fo' a visit."

"Buck, good to finally see you again!" Said the sloth.

"Same here my floppy green friend."

"The names Sid."

"Oh right, sorry 'bout tha"

"Its alright, I'm just glad to see you again, you did save my life."

Then a small mammoth child came up to Buck "Uncle Buck?"

"Ah, an this must be little Peaches."

"It is you!" She squealed excitedly as she gave him a big hug.

"Isn't she just the sweetest little thing." Said the female

"Shes grown quite a bit since I last saw 'er"

Then William pulled up catching everyone attention as he got out.

"Oh, an this is my new friend William, I first met 'im the day after you lot left. William this is Manny, Ellie, Sid, and little peaches."

"Greetings, Buck told me about the adventure you all had with him, and might I add that is an adorable little child you have their."

"Thanks." Manny said suspiciously as he cautiously approached the human.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I don't like you humans."

"Let me guess, your afraid I'm like the neanderthals that are local to this time period, well I'm not, I'm from the future, and us future humans are much more animal friendly than the ones your use too."

"I don't care, you humans killed my first family, your species cornered my first wife and son against a cliff then crushed them with a giant boulder."

"Oh my god... I'm... I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I doubt you really are, you humans just like to kill, you probably don't know what its like to lose family.

"MANNY!" Ellie shot back.

"what?"

That last statement Manny made hurt him quite badly on the inside, and it was starting to show.

"Manny, ya probably shouldn't of said tha." Said Buck.

"What did I do?"

"How DARE you say I don't know how it feels to lose family. I HAD MY PARENTS MURDERED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WHEN I WAS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD! THEY WERE SOME OF THE NICEST AND MOST GENEROUS PEOPLE YOU'D EVER MEET AND I LOVED THEM DEARLY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO GO THROUGH THAT AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!? AND MY GRANDPARENTS PASSED AWAY A FEW YEARS AGO, LEAVING ME WITHOUT ANY FAMILY WHATSOEVER! SO DON'T YOU DARE... EVER... SAY THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE FAMILY! Said William starting to tear up. "But if all us humans are too you is heartless cold blooded killers then I guess I'll just go." He said getting back in his Jeep and speeding off to his manor.

"Poor William." Said Sid.

"Well, you just destroyed his feelings, I hope your happy." Said Ellie, disappointed with her husband.

"How was I suppose to know he lost his parents and grandparents?"

"You could of just not said that last part, and your wrong about these humans, I've met some of these future people and they seem quite friendly. Now we're going to go to his place and your going to apologize for what you said."

"But..."

"No buts! We're going now."

And so the herd followed the tire tracks left by William to his manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

Medal of Honor is property of EA games.

* * *

William was in the court yard of his manor (which looks exactly like the Dorne manor from operation rapunzel in MOH frontline, except the swastikas are replaced by the company logo.) pacing back and forth trying to regain control of his emotions. _Of all the things he could of said did he have to say that?_

"Lord Johnson?" The butlers voice said over the manors intercom system.

"What is it?"

"Theres an odd group of animals at the door who wish to see you."

"Tell them if their here to cause more mental pain then to go away."

"A mammoth by the name of Ellie says her husbands here to apologise."

"Tell them I'll be right there." He said as he left for the main entrance. When he answered the door he found the herd waiting for him out side.

"Well, go on." Ellie whispered to Manny.

"Look, William I'm... I'm sorry about what I said earlier, and it was wrong for me to judge you like I did"

"Well I'm sorry for erupting on you like that, its just that my past and my family are extremely painful memories for me and I'm very, very sensitive about it."

"So, we good?"

"Yeah, I suppose we're good."

"Nice place you've got here." Said Sid, admiring the sheer size of the home.

"Thanks, would you all like to come in, except you mammoths, I'm sorry but their aren't any doors tall enough for you too fit through."

"We understand, we'll just wait out here. Said Ellie

"If you want you can spend the night on the lawn and I'll have dinner cooked for you all, it is getting late.

"Thats probably what we'll end up doing, thanks."

"Your welcome madam. So the rest of you, would you like to come in?"

"Sure, why not?" Answered Diego. And so they entered. But when Sid passed by, William got a whiff of an unpleasant oder.

"Uh Sid, when was the last time you bathed?"

"Few months ago, why?"

"If your going to be in my Manor then your going to need to be clean."

"But I don't like baths."

"Well I'm about too change that, I guarantee you'll love the jacuzzi tube."

"Whats a jacuzzi tube?"

"A cross between a hot tub and a bath tub, its so relaxing." William replied as he led Sid into one of the bathrooms. "I'm going too need a warm jacuzzi bath set up in the grand hallway bathroom." William said into the intercom, and minutes later a servant showed up and prepared a warm bath.

"The baths ready." The servant said after a few minutes of bath preparation.

"Good, ok Sid, give it a try, trust me you'll love it."

Sid nervously stepped in the tub and noticed just how warm it was he liked it, it was so much better than a cold river. "This is nice, but I don't see exactly whats so great about it.

William turned on the water jets. "How about now?"

"Oh, now THIS is nice."

"Glad you like it, however you can only stay in it for a limited amount of time, I have it set so that in thirty minutes it will automatically turn off and drain. Once done, use this towel to dry off, and I'll have a servant waiting for you out side to take you back to the group." Then William closed the door and left Sid to relax. "Ok, shall we continue?" He said to the group of mammals as they continued on the tour. Everyone was impressed by the manors sheer size, opulence, and elegant decor. "And to your right is the dining room, and over here to the left is the theater with bar. Now if you'd follow me through the theater into the court yard." They followed him into the court yard, which lead to a stair way leading up to the courtyard balcony and into a large room. "And here we have the ball room, though I don't use it for that but as more of an auditorium. Then just in here we have a trio of rooms which leads up to my personal library." He said leading them into the library. When they got entered the library everyone stood awe struck.

"This room is 'uge." Said Buck.

"Its bigger than our cave." Added Diego.

"I have a collection of several thousand books in here, its larger than some public libraries."

"Whats a library?" Asked Crash

"A library is a place were people go to read books."

"Sounds boring." Added Eddie."

"Not if you like reading, but for those who don't like reading then the next two rooms should be more suitable." He lead them into a hallway with two room and went into the first one. "This is the spa, with massage tables, a hot tub, and sauna, which I have no idea why I bought because I never use it, though I have had guests use it." He then took them to the neighboring room. "And this is one of the game rooms, we have a pool table, large tv with dvd player and the Xbox and I have quite a few board games to choose from as well."

"This is more like it." Said Crash.

"Now we have two hours until dinners ready so we have time to burn."

"I don't know about you guys but I think I could use a massage." Said Diego.

"Can we use the Xbox?" Asked the possums

"I think I'd like to give it a whirl too." Added Buck.

"Sure, let me just call up a masus for Diego massage, then I'll teach you three how too play Xbox."

Once he called in the masus, he taught the three mammals how to play Medal of Honer and even joined them in multiplayer. They were fighting against each other, no teams, though they did occasionally make an alliance too take down William, who was by far the best player. When Sid got back from his bath he decided to join Diego in the spa and have a massage of his own. After two hours had passed they went to the dinning room and when they got there the herd members were in for a shock.

"Woe." was all crash and Eddie could say.

"I've neva seen so much food in my entire life." Replied Buck, amazed by the variety of foods of which he'd never seen before.

"Is it any good?" Diego asked.

"Its all absolutely delicious, only the finest food made with the finest ingredients and cooked and prepared to perfection." He had a wide variety of food (not all of which generally go together) spread out on the massive table, foods like lasagna, roast beef, steak, mashed potatoes, pizza, squash fritters, and many other things. Everyone took a seat and started to fill their plates with one of everything.

* * *

(one hour later)

"Oh my god I'm stuffed, I've never tasted food this great." Groaned Diego.

"Same 'ere"

"Us too"

"Me three."

"Well I'm glad everyone liked it, now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to check on the mammoths and see how they liked their meal." Said William getting up from the table. When he got to the mammoths he noticed they too looked stuffed. "So, how was it?"

"Simply amazing!" Replied Ellie.

"I got to hand it too you William, you humans do have some incredible food." Said Manny. And I think little Peaches enjoyed it too. Did daddy's little angel enjoy her meal?"

"I loved it!"

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it, so I'll now just leave you to get ready for bed, I'll have breakfast delivered in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight" Manny, Ellie, and Peaches replied at the same time as William went back inside.

He then proceeded to guide everyone else to their own personal rooms where they plopped themselves down on the supper soft king size mattress. "Goodnight everyone, I will have breakfast ready in the morning when you wake up, assuming your all not still full."

"Goodnight." Everyone else replied. Soon, everyone was sleeping peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

The next morning when everyone got up they were still stuffed from last nights massive dinner, with the exception of William as he didn't eat as much as everyone else did.

"So, anyone up for breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm still stuffed." Diego replied as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, looks like my servants will have a free five star quality breakfast buffet." William said as he made the announcement over the intercom. "I take it everyone had a pleasant sleep"

"It was the best sleep I've ever had, and I sleep alot." Replied Sid.

"So much better than hanging from a tree." Replied Crash.

"Good, now if you'd excuse me, I've got something I need to check on, you all can go ahead out side and do whatever, I'll join you in a little while."

"Ok, see you later." Replied Diego as he and the rest of the group went for the exit.

William then went and got on the phone. "Ok, what was that news you wanted to tell me about earlier this morning?"

"The head of the animal village on our outskirts wishes to meet you in person and discuss some topics."

"Oh, I've been meaning to do that for the past few years but I've been so distracted, perhaps this would be the perfect time to meet the locals, does he have a preferred time to meet?"

"He said whatever time suits you best would be just fine."

"Tell him I will meet him around noon"

"Will do sir." And they hung up.

William then went outside to see what the herd was up too. When he came out he found Crash, Eddie, Buck, Sid, and Peaches all in a snowball fight, the possum brothers and Buck on one team, and Sid and Peaches on the other, while Manny and Ellie watched over them, but Diego was no were too be seen. "Manny, Ellie, weres Diego?"

"He went hunting." Manny replied.

"He should be back in an hour or two." Added Ellie.

Then a snowball hit William in the back of the head, he quickly turned around and saw Crash and Eddie quickly point at Sid, but he had a feeling it was indeed the possums. "You two want a snowball war?" He said grinning.

"It wasn't us it was Sid." Crash said quickly.

"Yeah." Eddie assured.

"What!? I didn't throw anything at him, honest." Defended Sid.

"I'm pretty sure it was you possums who did it, So I declare snowball war on your team." Said William as he shape shifted into weasel form.

"Then it is on!" Said Crash and Eddie at the same time, both making a snowball and throwing it at William, though he dodged it and took cover behind a snow fort with Peaches and Sid.

Both sides threw snow back and forth between each other for hours. Buck and the possum brothers had better aim than both Sid and Peaches, but William had even better aim and peaches had a much faster rate of fire than everyone else. She could simply suck up snow with her trunk and shoot out two to three snowballs at once. Eventually Williams team took the upper hand. He ordered Sid and Peaches to provide suppressing fire while he flanked around the other teams fort. He got there undetected then unleashed a volley of snowballs, catching them completely by surprise. Sid and Peaches now charged at the fort and surrounded the opposing team. William smirked. " I guess I will now be accepting your surrender."

"awwww!" Wined Crash and Eddie.

"NEVA!" Buck yelled defiantly as he held another snowball in the air ready to throw, but soon found himself buried in a pile of snow.

"Thanks Peaches."

"Your welcome." She replied happily.

Bucks head then popped out of the snow pile. "Fine, I surrender." He said disapointedly."

"VICTORY IS OURS!"

"Victory is whos?" Asked Diego, returning from his hunt.

"Ah, Diego, there you are. You just missed one heck of a snowball war."

"It sure does look like it." He said as he observed he former battlefield.

Peaches then yawned. "It looks like its somebodys nap time." Said Ellie as she came over and wrapped Peaches in her trunk and took her back to their cave for a nap, followed by Manny.

Crash and Eddie decided to go hangout at the playground while Sid and Diego went off on a stroll, leaving just the two weasels.

"Oh, I have that meeting in an hour." Said William a little surprised by how fast time went by as he went back to human form.

"Wot meeting?"

"I have a meeting with the head of a nearby village, so if you'd excuse me my friend I need to get ready. Why don't you go hang with the with the herd, unless you want to go to the meeting, though I'm pretty sure you'd be bored to death at."

"Actually I'd like to go to this village, if its the same one I think I grew up in I might be able to remember and per'aps relive my past."

"Ok, you know, we've known each other for four years now and you haven't told me anything of your past from before you arrived in the dinosaur world."

"Tha's because I don't remember much of it."

"Then how about while I'm having the meeting you check out the village and see if anything brings up any memmories, sound like a plan?"

"Sure, I'll wait out here fo' ya."

"Ok then, see you in half an hour."


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

It had been half an hour and Buck was expecting William to come out any minute. He soon heard some strange mechanical noises and went to investigate. He saw an incline leading underground where two massive several foot thick blast doors were opening. Then out of the entrance came a gigantic black 1966 Cadillac Sixty Special of which was in absolutely perfect condition and so clean everything was refection off the shiny paint. When it pulled up next to him he could see his own reflection on the paint. The windows then rolled down.

"Do you think this car looks imposing and dignified enough or do you think I should go for one of its cousins, or a Lincoln, or a Rolls, or a Mercedes?

"Why does it matter?"

"I like to leave a dignified impression on high ranking members of a community, government, or business and I like to arrive in things that look both dignified and imposing, it helps deliver the message of wealth and power, so do you think the 66 Sixty Special does the job, it should, its longer than any car you can buy today."

"Yeah, I think it does the job." He answered as he leapt through the passenger side window

"splendid, then we shall be off." He then pulled out onto the road and proceeded to get the big Caddy up to a good 65mph, its big 7.7 liter V8 providing smooth and effortless power. Half an hour of driving later and they made it to a short dirt road that lead into the village. Most of the buildings appeared large enough to accommodate most small mammals and where either made of wood or were burrows. One of the buildings was larger than all the others and had a tower extending out of the roof, William assumed it to be the town hall. The residents all appeared to be mustelids, stoats, minks, polecats, but William noticed the lack of weasels, which he found a bit odd. Buck meanwhile was staring at the buildings, this place felt familiar.

"I think I've been 'ere, if no' grow up 'ere."

"So you think this is where you use to live?"

"I think so."

"Well why don't you explore the village and see if any memories come back, heck, you might even find your old home, maybe even relatives." William then pulled up next to the town hall where formal looking stoat and what must be his badger body guards awaited.

"I take it your Dr. Johnson."

The stoat asked as William got out the car.

"Indeed I am, and your..."

"Mayor Warwick."

"Well Mayor Warwick might I say its a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all..." He then saw Buck get out the car. "...mine. His species is not welcome in this village." He said pointing at Buck."

"You talking about Buck?"

"Wot?" Buck asked a bit confused.

"Thats Buck!?"

"Wait, you know Buck?"

"Unfortunately yes, I want him out of my sight and out of this village or he's under arrest!"

"Ok, what is all this hatred about?"

"He was part of a group of weasels who often spread trouble throughout the village years ago."

"Buck, is- is this true?"

Buck thought hard, trying to remember when it hit him, what the mayor was talking about was indeed true, and he too was starting to look familiar as well, though he couldn't quite remember why. He sighed sadly. "unfortunately wot the mayor says is true, I was part of a mischievous group of weasels, but I realized wot I was doin was wrong and I tried to stop them when they decided to start doin worse crimes like robbery and murder."

"That still doesn't make up for the many other crimes you committed with that group."

"Then what if I told you, Mayor, that Buck has both saved a herds life as well as mine on several occasions, he even risked his own life to save mine during a forest fire, despite at the time of this he hardly knew me, clearly he has changed."

"I don't care, I want him gone! Or would you rather him be arrested?"

"Do that and I'll come back with a tank and blow your little jail house to bits!" That shut the mayor up. "Now I have a question for you, why aren't there any weasels in this town, theirs other species of mustelid but not weasels, I find that very odd."

"Weasels are inferior to us stoats, minks, and polecats, as well as every other predatory mammal and are little more than beggars and thieves!"

"Wot did ya jus' say about my species!" Buck demanded angrily as he moved in on the mayor but was blocked by William.

"I'll handle this." He whispered darkly. "RACIST! I do not like racism one bit, in fact one time I almost killed someone for making a lot of racial slurs in public! I have nearly unlimited power and cash, I can do whatever I damn well want to! Now I suggest you tell me what you did to those weasels right now or die!" Said William pointing a machine gun pistol at the mayor, completely enraged by his now dictator like attitude.

The mayor just smirked evilly. "Attack me and my bodyguards will be all over you."

William then just simply shot both bodyguards, diverting the entire villages attention on him. The mayor, completely surprised by this, ducked and started whimpering.

"Looks like you no longer have any body guards." William mocked. "Now tell me what you've done with the weasel population!"

"Their up north a few miles from here in a separate village under strict guard."

"YOU WHAT!? What was the next thing you were going to do to them, have them work to death!"

"N-n-n-no." He answered timidly."

"I suggest you leave office, and this village, because if those weasels are in very poor conditions, when I get back, I'll kill you, and I'm already going to force you out of office anyway and have a much kinder, non power hungry being take your place" William said darkly. "Buck, get back in the car, we're leaving." They both got back into the car-tanic as William took off full speed ahead towards the weasel village.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

William was flying like a bat out of hell, trying to make the big Caddy go as fast as it could, despite the fact this was probably one of the worst cars for this type of driving, this car had practically no handling, but William didn't care, his own insanity was starting to take over as he took the big cruise ship of a car into turns as fast a he could without crashing into the trees and sent it skipping across the main road onto another dirt road, narrowly avoiding a massive military truck and a company SUV by inches. That was actually enough to make Buck flinch, and he had to admit he was a bit unnerved by Williams driving. At the speed they were going at they reached the weasel village in to time. William slammed on the brakes as the big boat skidded to a halt, only just avoiding crashing through the walls that surrounded it by mere centimeters. They were immediately surrounded by guards.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? This is a restricted area." One of them stated.

"I am Dr. Johnson here to inspect the conditions of this village, and I suggest you all back off and open the gates." William demanded.

Oh' its you, sorry, my bad, open the gates!" They opened the gates as Buck and William got out the now filthy Cadillac and entered the village. The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty, all the buildings looked run down, everyone looked hungry and dirt poor, and William could see some signs of mistreatment on some of the residents, he did not like this one bit. Buck however was horrified, his own species of which he held in high regard, in these conditions and many of the residents looked like they had been beaten and starved.

"Tha MANIAC!" He burst out angrily.

"Agreed, we need to do something about this." He now wanted to find out what day to day life was like in this village prison. "Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me what every day life is like here?"

The weasels turned around and was surprised to see a human towering over him. He stumbled backwards terrified and fell over backwards. "p-please, d-don't hurt me." He begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know what daily life is like here."

"Its-its horrible, we can't leave this place, we have little to no freedoms, the guards can do what they wish to us, anyone who steps even slightly out of line is punished with death, and theres hardly enough food and water to go around, life here is intolerable."

Neither Buck or William could believe what they just heard, all this to an entire society just because of one evil being. This reminded William a lot of a certain infamous figure in modern human history, and it made his anger boil in rage. Buck meanwhile was pained to see his species in this these conditions and reduced to fearful cowering beings, he was disgusted.

"If I see tha mayor again I'm gonna slit his throat!"

"He most certainly deserves it. Ok sir, you may go, but I do have some good news for you and everyone else in this wretched place, you will all no longer have to tolerate this for much longer."

"We won't?" The weasel asked surprised.

"Nope, once I show whats going on here to everyone else I expect they will be happy to accept weasels back into society, you will all soon be free."

"Really, thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll spread the word." He then ran off into the town.

"Well I think thats enough evidence we need." Stated Buck.

"Not quite, I want some photos to send a clear message and to further back up what we're talking about." William proceeded to take some pictures until he believed he had more than enough evidence. "Ok, lets get back the main village, the residents must know whats going on here, and knowing most dictatorships and tyrants, things like this are often hidden from public eyes." They both got back to the big Caddy and took off back to the village.


	8. Chapter 8

William and Buck got back to the main village in no time, though once again due to Williams bat s**t crazy driving they did nearly crash several dozen times. When they got there a crew that William had called in were getting a large screen ready for his presentation, but before that he, and Buck had some business to take care of first. Once William went into his weasel form the duo stormed into the town hall and checked every single room for the mayor, both wanted to make him pay dearly. Once all the rooms on the first floor were thoroughly checked they went to the second floor and checked every single room until they finally stormed into the mayor's office, but he was gone. William snorted. "Good riddance, hopefully he will be picked off by a wolf or some other predator."

"Or better, he could fall through the ice and if 'e survives the fall 'e could be eatn by Rudy."

William chuckled. "It would be quite amusing to see the look on his face when he encounters ol snowflake." They then continued to leave the room, but something caught Bucks attention, on one of the walls there was a line of portraits of Mayor Warwick over the decades, and one of them looked incredibly familiar. It was a portrait of Warwick in his early thirtys, when he was the chief law enforcer, this image finally completely restored Bucks memory as memories of numerous run ins with Warwick arose.

"Buck, you coming, are those portrait of the mayor?"

"Yeah, and this one I remember well, when 'e was chief enforcer 'e was always after us, though 'e never quite managed to catch us."

"How exactly did you get yourself into that group anyway, your not the kind of person I'd picture doing any crimes."

"Our little group, consisting of I, John, Andrew, and Ben were basically a small group of weasels who had overbearing parents and jus' wanted to 'ave fun. We started out jus' doin a lot of pranks as well as some stunts, and it stayed tha way fo' a while, but then John brought up the idea of petty thievery. I wasn't comfortable with it but everyone else agreed on it, and since they were my friends I agreed too, this is when we started to have run ins with Warwick. However after this the idea of out right breaking into other peoples property and stealing their belongs arose and once again everyone agreed, but tha is where I drew the line, I said tha if they were gonna do this then I was gonna leave. This apparently made them feel betrayed so they ganged up on me and attacked me, I managed to hold them off for some time but they eventually overwhelmed me and knocked me out, and when I woke up I was in a cage being carried by a 'uman to 'is village."

"A very colorful past you have, but I do understand why you did what you did, at least you didn't stay with them, who knows what could of happened if the law caught you and your friends robbing someones home."

"Yeah but I now wish I would of left them when they decided to start doin minor crimes, I now regret everything I did with them."

"Just put all that behind you, your a different person now, and those other weasels weren't really your friends, a true friend would never force their friend to do something they don't like and beat them for not doing it, by the way do you know what happened to them?"

"No, I don't, I'll tell you about what happened next later, I would like some alone time, and you 'ave tha presentation ya need to do."

"True, then I guess I'll see you after my presentation." William then left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

A crowd had gathered in the town center awaiting Williams presentation. There was a lot of commotion as everyone was curios about what he had to say. Soon William came up onto the stage. "Ahem, may I have everyones attention. All the commotion immediately died down. "I'm not sure if any of you know this but you all were living under a tyrant. I'm sure everyone here knows there are no weasels living here, although they use to, does anyone know were they went to?"

"The mayor said he was sending them to a lovely new village in a beautiful valley somewhere." Said one of the locals.

"Ah, but that was just a cover story, a lie, raise your paw if you've seen a fort like structure a few miles north of here." At least half of the residents raised their paw. "So a good deal of you have seen it, and does anyone know what its for?"

"We were told it was a safe house for us to go to in case of a disaster." Said another resident.

"Once again, that was just a cover story, it is actually where the weasels live." The crowd gasped and started to murmur, unsure if this was really true. "Quiet down please, this is indeed where the weasels are, they live in absolutely dreadful conditions under the close watch of guards. They have no freedoms, little food and water, and are often mistreated, and for further evidence I've prepared this slide show, though I'd like to warn you, some of these images may disturb you." A projector was turned on and a picture of the weasel village was shown on screen. Everyone gasped at the conditions. all the buildings looked old and run down and the inhabitants looked very skinny, some had visible marks on them, and all of them looked weary. The next few pictures showed the poor living conditions, but then a picture of a weasel who was on the verge of starvation came up and the crowd gasped in horror. Then a picture of a child who had been severely beaten and whipped sometime in their past, and several other photos that clearly showed signs of mistreatment and abuse. William noticed that some members of the audience were actually crying, while everyone else looked horrified and disgusted. He then ended the slide show. The crowd was left utterly silent, until one spoke up.

"How could anyone do such a thing?"

"Yeah, weasels are people too, they don't deserve to be treated like that, no one dose."

"Something needs to be done about that, and Warwick must pay for what he did!"

The crowd started to chatter about possible solutions when William interrupted. "I assure you I'm going to do all I can to help them out, I just wanted to show everyone the truth about what happened to the weasels, now if you excuse me I have a job to do." He then went and got in the back his black 1956 Imperial limousine which then moved to the other side of town to pick up Buck. He was waiting outside when the classic limo pulled up and William let him in.

"So how did yer presentation go?"

"I think it went very well, the population appears to support the idea of helping the weasel population, now, do you feel better about yourself now that you've had time to think it through?"

"Sort of, would ya like to 'ear 'ow I escaped the 'umans?"

"Sure."

Buck began to tell about what happened at the human village (already explained in chapter 3) as the limo continued on towards the weasel village, followed by a convoy of military trucks carrying food, water, medical supplies, and veterinarians to take care of the sick and injured.

* * *

(Meanwhile on a hill overlooking the village.)

Ex mayor Warwick was watching the convoy pull away as he plotted his revenge. "You may think you have won William but I will make you, and Buck pay for forcing me out of office and turning the population against me." He then left to search for the perfect henchmen to pull off his evil plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

"I ran as fast as I could to the nearby forest, the humans hot on my tail, I managed to reach the forest and climbed a tree and ran through the branches and then hid in a hole in one of the trees. I stayed in there for hours until I was sure they had givin up. I knew I couldn't go back to the village because I knew Warwick would still be after me and I was sure my former friends would try to either kill me or turn me in, so from then on I lived on my own, away from civilization, and I've live like tha fo' almost a year until one day when I was crossin a patch of ice I broke through, but thankfully the tree's broke my fall but I still landed hard and I woke up in a tropical paradise filled with creatures I thought were extinct and very little memory of my past."

"Wow, you've been through a lot haven't you?"

"Yeah, and I in no way wish to go back to the way I use to live." By now they had reached the weasel village and the limo pulled over to the side of the road as the lead truck sped forward and crashed through the gates followed by the other trucks. Workers immediately exited the trucks and started to pass out supplies while a military escort took care of the guards.

"Attention residents, you are now free from the baleful influence of Warwick and can now live a happy life without fear of starvation or being beaten, we are here to help." William announced which was immediately followed by cheers of joy. He stayed there for a few hours and oversaw most of the operation while Buck searched the crowd for anyone he might know. After that they got back in the limo and went back to the manor after a long day. "So Buck did you find anyone you know?"

"Sadly no, I wonder wot 'appened to them."

William then yawned. "Man, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, this has been one heck of a day."

Fah, I can keep goin, I can stay up for two teh three days straight without any problems."

"Lucky, I can only go for two."

"Ya learn to go long periods of time without sleep when ya live alone in the dinosaur world were everything wants to kill ya."

The sun was starting to go down as the Crown Imperial limousine then reached the manor and pulled up at the front door. They then had dinner, they had a rematch on the Xbox, this time Buck fared better against William, then went to bed."

* * *

(The next day.)

This was going to be the last day of their visit as they were going to go back down to the dinosaur world before the days end, but they were going to spend all their remaining time with the herd. They spent the day telling stories about their adventures and had another snowball war. By late afternoon things began to wind down as they bid farewell. "Goodbye." The whole herd said.

"Come back anytime you want." Said Ellie

Buck, please don't leave us!" Begged Crash and Eddie.

"Sorry lads but I belong in the dinosaur world, livin the life of adventure, but I will come up for occasional visits."

The possum brothers nodded sadly and watched as the two weasels left. They headed back towards the manor so William could fetch some transportation, he was currently in the mood for some classic American muscle, however little did they know, they were being watched. An arrow suddenly came out of the tree's and hit Williams shape shifter, destroying it. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted surprised by the sudden attack.

"Ya okay?"

"Just a small scratch, but I will need to get my spare shape shifter, now what on earth was that?"

"Us." Said a stoat wielding a bow and arrow as it came out of the trees, then an entire group of them, all wielding bows and arrows revealed themselves and the two weasels realized they were completely surrounded.

"Who are ya and wot do ya want?"

"I am Archer and this is my group of mercenaries, we've been ordered to apprehend the two of you."

"WHAT!" William burst out angrily. "You know what, I have a better idea, if you apprehend whoever it is who wants us I will give you and all of your men a life time supply of the highest quality meat around, so what do you say?"

"Tempting but we live by a code and one of our rules is that we never betray a client, so I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, now surrender, we don't want to kill you and our client would prefer both of you alive."

"Hmmm, let me think, whats that word I'm looking for, its on the tip of my tongue, its starts with an n, oh yes, NO!" Both weasels took out their knifes and got in a defensive posture ready to fight.

"Very well, boys, get em." Four stoats jumped down from the trees now wielding knifes of their own, two of them charged at the two weasels and clashed knifes while the other two circled around them while swirling some bolas, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Neither Buck nor William noticed this however as they were too focused on their main opponents, they managed to hold their own and even started to win, they both pushed their attacker away but then the other two stoats made their move, catching the weasels by surprise. They threw their bolas and they wrapped around the weasels legs, they then fell to the ground unable to stand.

"Bloody brilliant." Buck spat bitterly.

"You sure you don't want to take my offer?" William said frustratingly.

"I'm sure, okay tie em up, we have a payment to collect." The group nodded as they tied the weasels paws behind their back and began drag them to their new destination, but not before Archer could rub his victory in their face. He went over and picked up their knives and examined them. "Impressive, where did you two get these?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." William spat out annoyed.

"Very well, I will eventually find out were these came from, but I do know neither of you will ever be using them again."

That statement really angered Buck. "Why I ought a..."

"Quiet or I'll cut one of your ears off!" The threat managed to quiet him down, though he grumbled angrily under his breath.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this mess just like we always do." Whispered William.

"I 'ope ya right." Muttered Buck as they were dragged away.


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Buck and William were dragged for what felt like hours until their captors came to a halt in front of a decent sized cave. "Mr. Warwick, are these the two you were looking for?" Warwick came over and inspected their catch.

"Warwick, why am I not the least bit surprised your behind all this."

Warwick just laughed evilly. "Yep, their the ones, good work Archer, you've earned your pay, but I've got one last job for you and your group."

"As long as we get paid we'll do it."

"Good, I want you to keep watch over these fools, I don't want any of them to escape, if one them escapes and you recapture them, punish them both, I want to make these two weap and beg for mercy."

"And how are you going to do that, I've already been through this kind of thing and the last person who tried to break me failed miserably." William added in.

"And I will neva bow to ya, I'm a tough nut to crack."

"So you don't think I will succeed?"

"Doubt you will."

"Oh really? Well if that person was the kind who does the traditional harsh punishments then let me warn you, I take things a step up from that."

"I'm still not fazed."

"We'll see about that." Said Warwick grinning and chuckling evilly. "Take him to the stocks."

One of his newly hired minions dragged him over to some slightly raised stocks and locked Williams feet in them. "Oh what are you gonna do, tickle them, HA, pathetic."

"No, ever heard of foot whipping?" Said Warwick in a sinister tone.

The name of that technique wiped the mocking grin off Williams face. "Um, yes." He replied nervously, he knew exactly where Warwick was going with this, and he knew it was going to hurt a lot, worse than standard whipping, far worse.

"Then you probably know just how much this is going to hurt, tell me, did that other guy try this on you?"

"N-no" He said even more nervous and actually a tad bit scared.

"Good, I highly doubt you'll be resistant to this." He said giving an evil grin that gave the message of "I'm really going to enjoy this." as he picked up a cane and swung with all his might.

It hit, and excruciatingly intense pain like non other that William had ever felt before shot through his body. "mmmmmmmmmmppphhhh AAAAAAAAAAGH HOLY F**K!"

"So what do you think?"

"I'd really like to take a swing at you with that right now." He answered defiantly.

"I'm going to exterminate that attitude of yours!" Warwick then continued to whip his feet with the cane as William cried out in intense pain and agony. Buck looked away, it hurt him to see William suffer like that. The whipping went one for thirty minutes straight, Williams feet felt like they had been standing on lava and every time he put pressure on them even more pain shot through his body, but he couldn't crawl because his paws were still tied behind his back. "Ok Buck, your turn." Warwick said darkly.

"NO!" William shouted out. "Please spare him the pain, I'd rather take more lashings than have it done to him."

"Even more reason to do it, NOW SHUT UP!" Said Warwick as he delivered a powerful kick to Williams stomach. Buck was then dragged over to the stocks and the exact same thing done to William was done to him. William looked away but he couldn't ignore the screams of pain, he cringed with every *THWAP* and began to quietly whimper, he had greatly underestimated Warwick and was regretting taking Buck to the village, he felt that all this was his fault. Another thirty minutes later and the session was over. "I think thats enough for now, men, throw them in their cages." His minions did as they were told and threw both of them into two separate bone cages in the cave. "Let this be your first lesson on why you don't mess with the mayor, I look forward to more... fun tomorrow, men, make sure they don't escape."

"Yes sir." They replied as Warwick left for his new home outside the village. When he was gone William burst into tears.

"Buck I'm so sorry you have to go through this I'm so sorry."

"Sorry fo' wot?"

"For taking you to the village, if I didn't do that none of this would be happening, its my fault we have to suffer like this."

"Its no' ya fat, I wanted to go, its not like ya forced me, and neither of us knew the mayor would be like he is,it was jus a bad turn of events, jus stay strong and we'll make it through this."

"I-I-I hope we can." He then curled up into a ball and whimpered until he finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day when Warwick came back he found the two weasels still sleeping. "OK WAKE UP, NAP TIMES OVER!"

They both jumped to their feet. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Bloody jerk." Buck muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said your a bloody jerk!"

"Oh really, then let me be even more of a jerk and do THIS! Warwick said as he lashed out with a whip. Buck yelped in pain.

"Warwick please, Buck has changed and has done nothing to you, just let him go, it was I who forced you to leave, not him."

"You clearly don't understand our history, I tried time after time to catch him or his trouble making friends and failed each time, now that I've finally caught one of them, I want to make him suffer!"

"Yeah but you still had to hire mercenaries to catch him." William chuckled and even Buck found that fact a bit amusing.

Warwick however was not amused one bit. "Thats it, your being crushed!"

They both instantly shut up, but it was too late as a guard came in and dragged William out his cage then put him on a flat board, tied all four paws to some stakes in the ground, and put another board on him. _Oh dear, this is going to hurt a lot, assuming it doesn't kill me._ William thought.

"Ok Willy, this is how this is going to work, I'm going to have more and more rocks pressed down on you until you apologise and call me master, so you sorry yet?"

William was most certainly not going to apologize after Warwick had just called him Willy, he hated being called that and there was no way he was going to call this jerk master. "NO!"

Ok then, it looks like we have to do this the hard way, bring in a rock."

One of his men brought a sizable (by small mammal standards) rock and placed it on the board. it pressed down on Williams chest, it hurt, but it wasn't enough to make him apologize. "How about now?"

"What, you kidding, just one rock, fah."

"Bring in another." The guard brought in another, and placed it on the board now it was really starting to hurt, but he could still bear it, just. "Now?"

"Nope."

"Your funeral." The guard brought in yet another rock and put it on the board, and now it was becoming unbearable, and William was sure he couldn't survive another. "Ready to apologize now, or should I give you a few minutes to think and suffer before crushing you?" Warwick said in a sinister manner.

"I-I"

"Whats that? I can't hear you."

William could no longer take it." "I-I'M SORRY!" He wailed in pain.

"Do I hear a master in there?"

William was hesitant, but finally broke. "MASTER!"

"ah ah ah, all in one sentence." Warwick replied grinning evilly, enjoying Williams suffering.

"I'M SORRY MASTER!"

"Do you mean it?"

"YES I DO, PLEASE, STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Take the rocks off, I'm done with him for now, and let this be a lesson." The guard obeyed as he took each rock off one by one. Warwick then went over to Buck. "I want this to be an example of what to expect if you bring up something negative about me, understood?"

"Fine." Buck said begrudgingly, if it weren't for the bars separating them he would of torn Warwick to shreds.

"Now , I have a job for you and your friend, I want you both to haul one hundred rocks each one by on up that hill over there, then both of you will haul them back down, one by one."

"Wot fo'?"

Warwick then quickly reached in and smacked Buck in the face with his claws. "DON'T QUESTION ME, YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD! GUARDS, take him to the hill." Two guards came in and dragged him to the hill were he and William spent the entire day moving rocks up and down the hill. They spent days doing pointless work like this and every time one of them stepped even slightly out of line both would be severely punished. Warwick used every nonlethal method that wouldn't leave any major damage that he could on them, and enjoyed every single second of their suffering, though he didn't want to kill them, he wanted to break them and turn them into his personal slaves. Through all this Buck remained strong, but William was starting to slip, Warwick was far worse than Savage was and he had an advantage that Savage didn't, mental torment, he used Buck and Williams close friendship to his advantage, often forcing them to watch one another be tortured, and this was proving to be Williams undoing. As the weeks went by he slowly started to submit to Warwick, despite Bucks encouragement to fight, but he couldn't take it, he began to fear Warwick.

* * *

(One month later.)

"WAKE UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR A MAMMAL!" William curled up in the farthest corner of his cage and started cowering, he'd given up all hope of rescue and escape and was now terrified of what Warwick would do to him or Buck, Warwick noticed this and moved in on the corner as William backed up as far as he could into the next corner. "Awe, is little Willy scared." He mocked while grinning evilly.

"P-p-please, n-no more torture, I beg you."

"Tough, thats not going to happen, now both of you get out there and move more rocks!" William scrambled out his cage and began to do what he was told to do for fear of Warwicks raft, but Buck as usual took his time. "Why can't you be more like William and BOW TO ME ALREADY!"

"Because I'm use to pain, I live in a world were everything tries to kill me, so I'm no stranger to this." He the strolled out before Warwick could respond and got on with his work. Little did they know however that freedom would very soon be a real possibility as two possum brothers they knew were playing in the nearby forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Crash and Eddie were out playing in the forest when they suddenly heard someone scream out in pain. "What was that?"

"I don't know, lets check it out." They ran to the edge of the forest and what they saw caught them completely by surprise, there on a hill was Buck and some other weasel being forced to haul rocks up a hill. "Buck...no."

"We have to help them!"

Crash grabbed his brother and turned him around before he could run off. "Are you crazy, we can't take on all those guys, we should go tell everyone, maybe Diego will know what to do." They both ran back to were the herd was.

"Manny, Diego!"

Diego sighed "What is it?"

"Theres these mean people who have Buck!"

"I thought Buck went back down to the dinosaur world." Added Manny.

"But he's still up here, those mean people are using him as a slave!"

"What! Were is he?" Asked Diego

"Near that large cave on the other side of the valley."

"Ok, you two go back to were the rest of the herd is and tell them whats going on, we're going to go see if what your saying is actually true." Said Manny as he and Diego headed towards the cave the possums were talking about. When they reached the forest they could faintly hear what sounded like someone yelling "SORRY? I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY!" followed by cries of pain.

"You think that might be them?"

"Theres only one way to find out." Manny answered as they follow the sound. As they went deeper into the forest they could hear what was being said, and it didn't sound pretty, they could hear one figure who kept yelling at someone to work as well as numerous threats, and they could occasionally hear another figure who was begging and pleading for mercy as well as painful screams every now and then, but then they heard another voice, one they immediately recognized.

"Will ya leave 'im alone fo' once 'es tryin to do what 'e's told but ya keep whippin 'im, look at 'im, 'e's already terrified of all of you, I don't know if 'e'll ever be the same person again!"

"Thats Buck!" Diego said excitedly.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!"

"And that must be the "mean people."" Added Manny.

"BUCK NO!"

"And that must be William." They got even closer and could now see what was going on, and they did not like what it was, they saw Buck being repeatedly whipped while another weasel, more than likely William, was on his knee's begging for them to stop, but one of their captors just simply kicked him in the back, they were finding this very hard to watch.

"So what do you think we should do, I personally like the idea of pouncing on that guy and tearing him to shreds."

"Why don't I go in and ask them whats going on and while their distracted you attack and I'll grab them, then we get out of here as fast as we can."

"Sounds like a plan."

By now the whipping was done and the two weasels were put back to work so Manny put his plan into action. "Excuse me, um, hi, I was passing by when I saw what was going on and was curious about what it is."

"Those two over there have ruint my life, so I'm just returning the favor." Then Diego came out of the tree's and began to attack the guards. "SABER ATTACK! MEN, TAKE HIM DOWN!" His men began to attack Diego but he could hold his own against them as Manny went over and grabbed the two weasels.

"Please don't hurt me." William squeaked.

"William tha's Manny, 'ow did ya find us?"

"I'll tell you later now hold on, Diego, time to go!"

"Right behind you." Diego replied as he fled with Manny back to the herds cave. Warwick was infuriated, those two had just stole his slaves and injured half of his men.

"Archer, gather those of your men who can still fight and follow that mammoth, I want my slaves back!"

"Yes sir, but this will coast you extra."

"I don't care, just bring those two back!" Archer then gathered his men and followed the mammoths tracks.


	14. Note

I'm sorry to announce this but this story is being postponed for a rewrite. I'm no longer satisfied with how its turning out so far, particularly with Bucks past, I no longer think its good enough, actually I'm starting to think its a bit weak, so I will be rewriting or modifying everything starting with chapter 6-13. I also really want to start on my alternative universe Ice Age fanfic (explained on my profile under current planned fanfics), but I will not abandon this story, I plan on posting all the rewritten chapters all at once and continuing from there. I will probably be taking some ideas from the alt universe fanfic and adding them to this story, although most of them will be toned down to a smaller scale. It will take a while for me to complete all this so don't expect any updates any time soon, sorry for any disappointments, but I do plan on having my alt universe story up within the next day or two and I will spend time working on both storys.


End file.
